The purpose of this study is to determine whether doses of insulin given in a capsule and swallowed can delay or prevent the ongoing destruction of the insulin producing cells of the pancreas, thus delaying the need for injectable insulin or decreasing the amount of injectable insulin needed to control diabetes.